Stay In Bed
by Lusaun
Summary: The fans asked for the roles to be switched and Dimmy is sick and Mr. L takes care of him. And so, I fulfill the request ! Dimmy is in bed with the flu, Mr. L must take care of him! How precious! Mimi starts to play with them .


**Author's Notes: It seems people really like my random oneshots and such for Mr. L and Dimentio. Well, I will give you what you all want. Someone said they wanted a fluff filled fanfic of them both, only now Dimmy is sick. Well, shima2112, you have spoken for the fas, and I will give it to you! If anyone else has any ideas for oneshots of them, I'm all ears~! I'm here to give it to you. Just ask~!**

Stay In Bed

Mr. L had just left his room, having been working on some upgrades for Brobot and fixing him up, when he heard Nastasia call him. "L, yeah, would you come over here a minute?" she asks, making him inwardly groan. _Great, Queen Nag has a job for me..._ he thought, as he turns around, an unamused expression on his face.

"What?" he questions her with a sigh. He crosses his arms and leans back some against the wall, waiting for her response. She gives him a disapproving look.

"Um, yeah, it would be in your best interest _not_ to use that tone of voice with me, 'K? I need you to go check up on Dimentio, he hasn't been out of his room since this morning, and even then, he looked pretty awful," she explains to him, adjusting her red glasses. That much was definitely true... Even behind his mask, the bandit could easily tell Dimentio didn't look good at all... "You are to figure out what is wrong with him."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go do it... No need for you to tell me twice," the green and black wearing man mumbles in response to her. "L-ater..." Before she could even reply, he turns and heads back in the other direction, towards the said magician's room. Upon reaching the door, he knocks lightly, before entering.

"Dimentio, what's wrong with you?" he calls, as he pokes his head into the room. He saw a lump in the bed and could easily tell who it was. He sighs a bi and goes over, sitting beside him and pulls back the covers, revealing the magician still wearing his mask. "You could answer me, you know..."

"I'm not in the mood, L... Go away..." the other groans, and attempts to pull the covers back over at him, despite the fact that it appeared a bit of sweat was going down his face, what was visible with his mask on, at least. The bandit was quicker and kept it off of him.

"Don't care. I've been sent to figure out what's wrong. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he replies simply, before he then takes off one glove. He presses a hand to his forehead, before pulling back with a frown. "Yeesh, you have a fever all right... Wait here." Well, not like the usually seemingly giddy and mischievous male had much of a choice, considering he was sick. Mr. L then gets up and heads off to get a thermometer and a wash cloth.

"Hey, L~! What's up with mean old Dim-Dim?" a childish voice asks behind him, as he walked. _Great, like I need __**her**__ following after me..._ he thought in irritation.

"He's sick, kid. Not a big problem, I'm just going to take care of it, but you need to leave him alone," he warns her, looking down at the child with a sigh. "He doesn't need you bothering him, Mimi." Mimi looks up at him with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Well, maybe I wanted to _help_ him!" she argues, sending the older one a glare. The thief snickers and shakes his head.

"Trust me kid, you're one of the last people he wants to see now, L-ater," he adds in, before running off to a different room, while she looks at him, clearly exasperated. He then first pulls out a thermometer from the medicine cabinet, then got a wash rag. He ran some water over it before wringing it out, so it didn't drip. He then heads back to Dimentio's room, glad to see that the impersonator had left, probably to bother either O'Chunks or Nastasia. Or the Count, if she was lucky enough. Either way, that meant it really was up to him to take care of the sick minion... Guess it had been from the beginning.

He goes inside once more, seeing the jester now, sitting up some in his bed. He was leaning back on the pillows, obviously expecting the bandit to be there soon. The Green Thunder goes over to him and first puts the thermometer in his mouth. "After this, you tell me what all hurts and such. Guess I get to play doctor today, which was not what I had expected..." he explains with a small sigh. The other gives a small nod in response to him. Soon after, the small device beeps, signalling it had his temperature. Mr. L pulls it out and blinks at the numbers read. "102... You haven't been having any hallucinations, have you?" he suddenly asks him.

"What kind of a silly question is that to ask? No, I have not," Dimentio replies with a small huff. The bandit just rolls his eyes.

"Well, all right, Princess. Sorry to have annoyed you," he replies to him with a small snicker. "Here, take off your mask so I can cool you off..."

"No way! I'm not taking off my mask!" the magician protests, immediately covering his face. The other sighs and shakes his head. Great, now he was being childish... Is that how the other got when he was sick?

"Dimentio, quit messing around. Take off the mask," he tells him once more, firmly.

"No!"

"You are such a pain..." With a moment of thought, the other got an idea. "All right... How about this. You take off yours, I take off mine." The magic wielder blinks a bit at him, looking up at him.

"...How do I know you'll actually do it?" he asks him.

"Oh, come on, Dimmy! Would I _really_ suggest it and not mean it?" he questions him. "If it gets you to do it, so I can cool you off, fine." The other blinks at him a moment, before giving a small nod.

"Ok..." he replies, before he slowly pulled off the mask, setting it aside. They had never seen each other without the masks on, so it was definitely different. He looked into yellow and deep violet eyes a moment, blinking some.

"All right, now I'll take mine off," he tells him, beginning to remove his black mask. There, he could keep his little promises, no matter how big or small. The black and green wearing man then begins to lightly dab the jester's face with the cloth, before pressing it to his forehead a moment. He then has him sit up, putting the cloth on the back of his neck. The other seemed to wince a bit when he moved him, before he then began to cough. Hm. That definitely wasn't good... "What hurts and all?"

"Mostly my chest... my throat hurts a little from all the coughing. And I get dizzy when I stand up..." he explains to him, before he started coughing again.

"Congratulations, you have the flu," Mr. L replies before sighing some. "You'll be fine, just have to keep you hydrated, make sure yu rest, and I'll be a nanny and give you chicken noodle soup."

"How in the name of Grambi can you make this a joke?" Dimentio questions him, before another coughing fit took hold. The bandit gives a small shrug, but answers immediately.

"Because I know you'll be fine. I'' be back, just stay in the blankets. You may have a fever, but you'll also have chills. I'll get you some water, and also, try not to throw up, especially on me. That would not be cool," he adds in. He then gets up, before he then tucks him in. He puts his black mask back on moments later. With a faint, ghost of a smile, he turns and heads off to the kitchen.

"Someone's being all sweet with Dimmy~" a voice points out, that ever familiar child voice. Mr. L sighs once more.

"You call it being all sweet, I call it doing my job. Whatever floats your boat, kid," he replies, as he walks, hands in his pockets.

"Nope, you're being sweet. You're off to get him soup and water, how sweet!" Mimi replies with a giggle.

"Yes, because no one else will, and I'd rather not let Dimentio die from something as stupid as being sick with the flu and being dehydrated. Not a very good way to end your game," he answers her in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Why do you care anyway? Afraid I'm stealing your crush with my good looks and charm~" The child blushes bright red and huffs, before pouting.

"As if! Like I'd be worried about that, I don't even like him!" she argues, glaring once more. She then smirks. "Quite frankly, I believe you two _should_ be together~" That made the Green Thunder's cheeks burn bright red at the mere suggestion of her words. From embarrassment or what, he didn't quite know.

"Mimi, please, shut up. It's not going to happen, so quit making it seem like it will," he tells her, before going into the kitchen and getting a tray. He then begins making the chicken noodle soup, and puts a glass of ice water on the tray already.

"Can I make a card and put it on the tray?" the impersonator then asks, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Mr. L sighs and shakes his head.

"You're going to do it anyway..." he mumbles, as the girl squeals and teleports off a moment. It was when he was putting the soup into the bowl that she returned, placing the card in the middle.

"Of course I was! Did you expect anything less?" she asks, before grinning some. "Bye bye~!" She then teleports off again, probably back to her room. The bandit just sighs and rolls his eyes. Kids... He picks up the tray and then carefully heads back up to Dimentio's room, seeing he was still leaning back against his pillows, playing with his mask a bit.

"Alright, try to eat, and I got you some water too," he explains, sitting down beside him once more, putting the tray in his lap.

"Ok... Thanks, L," the magician thanks him, surprising the other, before he began to eat. He had caught his companion off guard by thanking him. He then notices the card. "Mimi made this, I'm assuming?"

"Who else would, Dim-Dim. She's the only kid here," he points out, rolling his eyes some. "Unless you wanted to assume _I_ did it. Which would be ridiculous."

"Well, it's thoughtful. I'll give her that much..." the magic user replies with a small shrug. He then takes the card, it first showing 'Get Well Soon~!' on the front. He then opened it, before his cheeks burned some and he set it aside. "How cute..."

"What?" the thief asks, obviously curious. He then takes the card, while the other eats his soup, blinking some. It was a child like drawing of him and Dimentio holding hands, a big heart drawn in the background. Up top it said, 'Best to spend it with your little boyfriend~!' The green and black wearing one blinks, his cheeks burning brightly once more. "...She is really determined with this..."

"I'm assuming she has been bothering you about it as well?" Dimentio guesses, looking back up at him a moment. Mr. L was still blushing a bit, his heart jumping some in his chest. Why was he feeling like this? That didn't make sense.

"Yeah, a little bit," he admits, sighing some. He then shrugs. "Let the little child dream, I guess... Though I don't understand her." The jester then nods a bit in agreement, sighing a little.

"I suppose so," he agrees before coughing once more. The Green Thunder frowns some at his cough, before snapping his fingers.

"Medicine. How did I forget that? One second, I'll be back," he tells him, before heading off to the medicine cabinet again. He looks around a moment, before pulling out the kind he needed. This would definitely help reduce the fever some and help his cough. He heads back to the magician's room, sitting down and getting out a small bottle and measuring cup. He opens the bottle and pours some of the liquid inside, offering it to him. The other shook his head and covered his mouth. "Oh, come on! Don't be a little pansy! If you want to get better, it's in your best interest to drink it."

"No... I don't like medicine..." Dimentio replies, coughing again and pouting like a small child. The thief sighs and shakes his head.

"You are such a child... Just open your mouth and drink it, then drink some of your water. Quit being a baby..." he mumbles. Reluctantly, the jester took his medicine, drinking it, before quickly drinking his water as well, making a face.

"Gross..." he mutters, making the other snicker and smirk.

"Look, you lived. Next part of your mission, recover from the flu," he jokes lightly. "I'm going to leave you alone and let you sleep, all-" He began, starting to get up, but suddenly, a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "...Dimentio?"

"No. Stay... Please?" he suddenly asks softly. "I... Feel better with you at my side." He wasn't looking at him, head down, but he could see just a faint blush staining his cheeks. The bandit could feel his own cheeks heat up, but then slowly nods, putting the tray aside. He sighs, and moves a little closer to him.

"...Fine. Ok," he replies to him. Suddenly, whether it was because he was sick and wasn't thinking, or he really meant it, Dimentio suddenly was hugging him tightly, cheek on his chest, not helping the other's blush in the slightest. He then, much to Mr. L's surprise, kissed his cheek, before smiling and resting his head back on his chest.

"Thank you... Good night. And please stay with me..." he whispers once more, before it seemed the other sank into sleep, still clinging close to his companion. The black and green wearing one blinks in surprise, still holding the other close to him. What... had just happened? Whatever happened... He smiles a little, gentle pressing a kiss to his forehead with a small sigh.

"You're welcome... And good night, Dimentio. NI won't leave you... I promise."


End file.
